And all the rest of it
by meeka-eela
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles. AkuRoku, Cleon, SoRiku, and others. Requests/prompts welcome.
1. Sometime

**This will serve to be a place where i dump all of the one shots and drabble pieces that plague my mind but unfortunately don't make it to story length. **

**Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me, they just do my bidding. **

* * *

**Sometime.**

It was 3pm on a Saturday afternoon, in early April, and Axel, a healthy twenty year old male, was stalking a poor, unsuspecting blonde kid through town like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Granted, the kid was probably around the same age as him so he actually had no right calling him a kid and it was really the middle of April apposed to the beginning though saying the beginning sounded more poetic –

Damnit, where did blondie go?

Axel dodged and weaved his way through people who were huddled up in winter clothes, and scarves and beanies, as he tried to keep his eyes glued onto the blonde head that he had been following to close to half an hour now.

And why was he committing this felony, you may ask?

Well... he didn't have the slightest clue.

It all started when his stalkee had accidently (it wasn't an accident, it was fate! Destiny! Shut up, brain.) bumped into him as Axel had been about to leave the fast food establishment that he worked at after class on most days.

The kid (he's not a kid, moron) had apologized profusely and had bent down to pick up the books that he had dropped.

And that should have been the end of that. But Axel had been struck with the weirdest thought when he looked into those bright blue eyes.

"I know you."

And to his embarrassment and horror, he realised that he had breathed that sentence out loud. The blonde kid had looked up in something akin to fear and promptly left.

"Damnit."

And that brings us back to where we are now, Axel chasing through the streets after a blonde kid that he has never seen before but who felt familiar enough for Axel to want to gather him in his arms and kiss –

Woah where was that thought going?

Axel let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw his victim enter an old coffee shop that Axel normally bypassed on his way home.

The bell above the door tinkled when he entered and Axel almost wanted to sink down onto one of the warm and comfortable looking couches that surrounded the shop, when he walked in. The entire place smelled of coffee and home.

He spotted the blonde kid at the cashier, squinting up slightly at the menu that placed up there, fulled with coffee flavours, and different types of tea, and hot chocolates that sounded good enough to well... consume.

Before Axel even knew what he was doing, he had sidled up to the blonde kid.

"That will be 14 munny, Roxas dear."

Roxas? Finally, Axel had a name for the person that he had been stalking.

"Here you go." And Axel was paying for the drink of the person who had bumped into him outside of his work and who he had been following for close to an hour.

Roxas looked up at him in shock and confusion, and yes... there it was again... fear.

The lady who was at the cashier, a friendly looking motherly figure, looked at Roxas with a large smile on her lips.

"Oh?" she said, as she took Axel's money and looked at the two as they stared at each other, "is this your boyfriend, Roxas? You didn't tell me you were dating someone new."

And Roxas said "no" at the same time that Axel said "yes."

The lady looked at the two in confusion before shaking her head and mumbling something about young love as she went to make Roxas's drink.

Axel realised that he had to say something.

"Look, my name is Axel, got it memorized?" He said, reaching up to smooth his crazy red hair that was suddenly making him feel self conscious as he stood in front of this blonde haired beauty. "I get that this is strange. But when I saw you outside of my work I just had the weirdest feeling, like I know you from somewhere, I mean... I can't tell you where but you're just as familiar to me as my own face." he groaned, rubbing a hand across his face, "this got sappy so fast... the thing is that I needed to see you again. So I followed you and I get that that's super creepy but..."

Axel's words trailed off when Roxas reached up and placed a gentle, fleeting kiss on the corner of Axel's lips.

"I saw you once on that road, so vie been walking down it everyday I get a chance in the hopes that I might see you again. I ran away because I didn't know what to say to you. I mean... we know each other from somewhere. Sometime. I can't explain it but it feels right."

Axel nodded, staring at Roxas as he drank in every word that the blonde breathed out.

"So... Axel," Axel shivered when his name fell from those lips, "do you want to go on a date with me?"

* * *

**i am accepting prompts and requests... so if you have any ideas... SEND THEM OVER :D**


	2. Alone

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. **

* * *

"_**What makes you think that you are invincible?**_

_**I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure.**_

_**Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable**_

_**Impossible."**_

_**Secondhand Serenade, Vulnerable.**_

* * *

It was a peaceful day for once.

The heartless were gone (at least for now) courtesy of Sora who had unexpectedly dropped by (as always) and saved the day. And all Leon wanted to do, on this peaceful day, was to get back to work on restoration plans. But life had other plans.

And by life he meant Yuffie.

He looked up, glancing at the small, dark haired girl with the same mask of indifference that he always wore, though a smidge of annoyance was visible in his eyes. She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his upper arm.

"Squall..."

He glared.

"Leon," she said, "you should go speak to him."

"He wants to be left alone." Leon answered, simply, and went back to drawing up restoration plans.

To him this meant that the conversation was over, but Yuffie was persistent.

"He's always alone, Leon, he doesn't know how to ask for help."

Leon sighed, running a hand through his shoulder length, brown hair as he looked at Yuffie.

"What do you want me to say to him?"

"I don't know, idiot. Something to make him realise that he's not alone and that we care about him. Flirt with him a little like you always do , and then give him this."

Leon accepted the blue, cloth covered package that Yuffie thrust into his hands with a look of surprise crossing his features briefly.

"I-I don't... flirt with Cloud."

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she stood up, her short hair swaying about her face as she pointed a finger at Leon accusingly.

"The amount of denial in that sentence is astounding, Squall."

And then she left, leaving Leon with Cloud's lunch in his hands, and his own confused thoughts in his mind.

**XxXx**

"Thought that I might find you here."

Leon found Cloud at the Postern; the blonde was seated on the low wall that surrounded the area, looking off into the distance broodingly.

"Go away."

"No thanks, I'm fine."

Cloud sighed but reached over to move his Buster sword, which was resting on the wall next to him, so that Leon could sit.

A silence followed.

"Yuffie said that I should come speak to you." Leon said, talking to Cloud but keeping his gaze glued onto anything but the blonde male.

"When did you become Yuffie's messenger?"

"Since she began making sense." Leon paused, trying to find the best way to voice what he was thinking, "you don't always have to face things alone, Cloud. You have people who care about you and want to help you."

Cloud's normally emotionally void voice took on an icy tone.

"It's my darkness, my misery, that I have to face alone. I'm not dragging the people that I love down with me."

Leon turned his face to glare at the blonde angrily.

"And who said that you have a choice? You're one of us, Cloud, and we look out for each other. Whether you like it or not."

And, at that moment, though Leon couldn't be sure, he swears that he saw Cloud's lips lift up slightly into something that could have resembled a smile.

There was another silence as Leon tried to process the sight of a smiling Cloud, and Cloud basked in the warm feeling of knowing that people cared for you.

"What's that?" He said, indicating to the package that Leon had placed on the ground between them when he had first arrived.

Leon looked at it, his eyes widening a little when he realised that he had completely forgotten about the food that Yuffie had asked him to give to Cloud.

He stood up, picking up the package with one hand and offering the other to Cloud.

"Yuffie made you lunch." He finally said when they were both standing, holding out the package so that Cloud could take it.

"Oh, "Cloud said, reaching out to take the package, "thanks."

But Leon didn't let go.

"Uh... Leon?"

Cloud tugged on the package again, and his eyes widened in shock when each tug that he administered brought Leon closer. Until Leon was standing close enough for Cloud to make out every detail in the scar that ran between his eyes.

"Leon?" Cloud breathed out, his hands still grabbing at the package that was now the only thing separating them.

And then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, Squall Leonheart leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"You'll never be alone, Cloud."

* * *

**:3**


	3. Stupid ideas

**Disclaimer: Gah. Don't own. **

**For those who have sent in requests... i promise to have them up soon-ish. **

* * *

It was supposed to just be a normal night out with friends.

Olette, Hayner and Pence had asked him to go out with them to a bar that they had been to before, and they had asked him to invite Axel, who then, in turn, asked a few of his friends along as well.

And it had been fun, Roxas wasn't complaining. He loved hanging out with his insane group of friends. However, the problem began when Roxas had had a few chocolate vodkas and a rum and coke or two.

The problem began when Roxas realised that he unintentionally couldn't keep his hands off of Axel.

And the problem got significantly worse when, at some stage, Hayner had asked Roxas to go and buy him another drink before thrusting some munny into his hand and heading back to the table where the rest of Roxas's friends were.

And then Axel had said that he would go with Roxas to buy said drink.

But Roxas needed to take a leak so they had both (drunkenly) stumbled to the bathroom.

"i'll wait out here for you."

And Roxas had nodded and walked into the tiny, dimly lit room. And while he was in that tiny, dimly lit room, he was struck with the thought of what a brilliant idea it would be to kiss Axel.

Amazing, gorgeous, fire-obsessed Axel with cherry red hair and breath that always smelled of cinnamon.

So, Roxas opened the door to the bathroom and tugged his overly tall best friend into that tiny room with him. And he stared into Axel's wide, envy green eyes as he brought a hand up to cup the red head's cheek.

"Roxas... what're you doing?" Axel breathed.

"Something that's probably a really stupid idea," the blonde replied, ghosting his lips over Axel's as he tried to ignore the sound of his own heart beat in his ears, " but feels so amazingly right."

And finally, Roxas pressed his lips onto Axel's.


	4. Mission Reports

**Disclaimer: Claim no ownage. **

**Request from lil-yugioh-sonic-fan for a Zemyx in the library. **

**i, er, dont think that i really mention the fact that they're in the library... Fml. i hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

"I don't understand why I'm being punished along with you."

"Aw come on, Zexy! You get to spend time with me!"

Zexion twitched.

"I'm not exactly 'spending time with you'. I'm watching over you. Because you cannot be trusted on your own."

Demyx sighed, resting his head on his hand as he twirled his pen lazily. He was bored. Really bored. And Zexion wouldn't give him a break.

"These reports are stupid anyway, why do I even have to complete them?" he glared down angrily at the piles of paper in front of him, as if the action would cause the forms to cower and fill themselves in.

"Because we all have to do it and you haven't completed mission reports for the last..." Zexion checked the list that he had in front of him, "five missions that you've been on."

Demyx groaned, looking up at the ceiling as he heard Zexion read the details of the third mission that he had been on so that he could get started on form number three.

He hated paperwork. The Superior only made them fill these stupid Mission Reports in so that he could feel important when he was surrounded by all that paper. At least... that's what Demyx thought anyway.

"Demyx? Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really."

Zexion sighed, raking a gloved hand through his hair and momentarily exposing his normally hidden eye.

"We have to get this done."

"Buuuut Zexy, I haven't seen you in ages and when I do finally see you, you're trying to get me to do paperwork instead of kissing me passionately like you're meant to."

"... You need to stay away from romantic movies." But Zexion was blushing, trying to keep his eyes glued to the pages in front of him and away from his apparently Zexion-deprived boyfriend.

Demyx suddenly smiled.

"I have an idea, let's make a deal."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, looking at his boyfriend with suspicion clearly visible on his features.

"A deal?"

"Yeah. For every bit of these forms that I fill out... I get a kiss from you."

Zexion felt the blush, which was previously staining his cheeks; intensify as he looked at Demyx sceptically.

"... Fine."

"Okay, so I've filled in my name and the name of the mission. Bring on kiss number one."

"What? But that wasn't – "

"The quicker that you entertain my requests... the sooner that we'll have this done."

Zexion rolled his eyes, acting as though the entire scenario annoyed him, but Demyx knew better. Demyx could see the tiny smile that threatened to break out on Zexion's lips as he leaned over the table to give Demyx a chaste kiss on his cheek. But, as Zexion was preparing to pull back and sit back down, he felt Demyx's hand grab at his own to keep him from moving.

"Demyx?"

The blonde male smiled gently, his other hand coming up to softly cup Zexion's cheek.

"I really did miss you, you know." He whispered, leaning in closer until his lips were barely brushing over his boyfriend's.

"I missed you too." Zexion replied, closing the distance between them and capturing Demyx's lips with his own.

As much as he acted as though the blonde annoyed him, Zexion couldn't stand being away from him. And he relished in these moments that they got to spend alone, these moments when there was no one else watching them and they could just say whatever came to mind.

"Demyx, " Zexion started, feeling the blush already begin to creep up his cheeks as he thought about what the wanted to tell Demyx, "I lo – "

And that's when the door to the library opened, and Xemnas walked in.

He looked at the scene in front of him with slight surprise.

"... This isn't exactly what I meant when I told you to watch over him, Number VI."


	5. You're not getting rid of me

**Disclaimer: lyrics belong to Los Campesinos.**

* * *

_I grabbed hold of her wrist and my hand closed from tip to tip__  
__I said "you've taken the diet too far, you have got to let it slip"_

.

.

Sora wasn't sure when it had started.

Kairi was always happy, and bubbly, and so, so strong. So no one noticed when she skipped lunch at school once or twice. And then when she stopped bringing lunch to school altogether no one really put too much thought into it.

Sure, Kairi was looking a little thinner than usual, but maybe she was working out or something.

Kairi was too happy, too popular, too _normal_ for there to be something wrong with her.

.

.

_But she's not eating again, she's not eating again._

.

.

"Kairi," he said, "please don't do this again."

He was trying to be strong, for her and for himself.

"Sora, i'm eating normally, I promise." She lied, a smile gracing her lips as she linked her fingers with his and pulled him in for a kiss.

She was trying to pretend that everything was okay, and he was trying to pretend that her body wasn't so fragile beneath her clothes.

.

.

_She was always far too pretty for me to believe in a single word she said, believe a word she said._

.

.

"You promised, Kairi." He said, tears streaming down his cheeks as he held her thin, thin hand.

She didn't speak, choosing to stare with disdain at the IV that was connected to her body.

"You can't even see how much I love you over the hate that you have for yourself."

There was a silence, as he cried and she tried to ignore the feeling of guilt that settled in her gut.

"You shouldn't love me, Sora. I'm damaged. I'm too broken for you to love."

"No," he said, "I love you, Kairi. And i'm going to help you fight this thing. You're not getting rid of me."

And then he brought her fragile hand up to his lips and placed the gentlest of kisses onto her fingers, his lips but a fleeting touch on her skin.

And for the first time in a while, Kairi smiled.

.

.

_And all you can hear is the sound of your own heart__  
__And all you can feel is your lungs flood and the blood course__  
__But oh I can see five hundred years dead set ahead of me__  
__Five hundred behind,__  
__A thousand years in perfect symmetry__  
__A thousand years no getting rid of me__  
__A thousand years in perfect symmetry._

.

.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed, or even just taken the time to read these.

And to those who have made requests, i will have them up soon! University has just been a nightmare.

also. Please go and read (and then review) Daniel Jasper's new AkuRoku piece. it's amazingly brilliant. the link to the story is on my profile.


	6. Sea Salt ice-cream and obliviousness

**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own. **

**Request from Uqluiorra12345 for a sea salt ice cream date. Sorry that this is so horrifically late. **

* * *

It didn't make any sense that someone that short and that innocent looking could be causing Axel this much inner turmoil.

"Come on, Axel. Buddy." He said to himself, watching as his best friend, Roxas, tried to organize the mess that was his locker, "You can do this. You're just asking your best friend, who you're madly in love with, on a date. No big deal. NBD. Did you really just abbreviate 'No big deal'? The hell is wrong with you?"

"Er... Axel, are you just gonna stand here the entire day and talk to yourself or finally grow a pair and go ask Roxas out?"

"Shut up, Demyx! I'm working on it."

Zexion, who had agreed to come along as 'Moral Support' for Axel only because Demyx had asked (read begged) him to come along, rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I have a class to attend, so i'm going to be the villain in this equation."

Axel turned to stare at Zexion with wide, fear-filled eyes.

"What are you planning to d – "

"Roxas! Axel needs to speak to you."

And then, after a gentle shove from Demyx, Axel was standing in front of the blue-eyed, blonde haired personification of the word adorable that was his best friend.

Roxas tilted his head in the cute way that made him look like a puppy that Axel just wanted to take home and love.

He wanted to take Roxas home and love him.

So hard.

Damnit, Axel, remember the goal.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah..."

Axel felt like he was about to die. His heart was (very painfully) trying to escape his thoracic cavity via his throat by beating literally a million times a second.

Well. Not literally.

"I was wondering if... you... er... it's just that... well..." Axel felt like punching himself.

"Axel?"

"Doyouwanttogogetice-creamafterschoolwithme?"

Roxas laughed, bending down slightly to retrieve his school bag off of the floor before smiling at his best friend. "I heard 'ice-cream' and 'after school' so if the ice-cream will be Sea Salt flavoured, the answer is yes. I'll meet you at the regular place?"

Axel finally allowed himself to smile. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you there!"

Roxas watched his red haired friend retreat with a smile on his face. Axel was so adorably strange. It was just like him to get all flustered over something as silly as getting ice cream after school. After all, they were just friends, it's not like Axel just asked Roxas out on a date or something. Because that would be ridiculous. Axel doesn't like him that way.

"Hey, Xion," he said, turning to face the dark haired girl who had just walked up to her locker, "do you want to get ice cream with me and Axel today after school?"

"Sure!" she said, smiling. "I'll meet you at the gate after school?"

"Sounds good, see you later."

And they obliviously left it at that.

**XxXx**

Axel was about ready to get up and run out of the ice cream parlour's door. Roxas was a whole five minutes late which obviously meant that he didn't want anything to do with Axel and now he was going to lose his best friend and this was so totally obviously a mistake and oh fucking gosh there he was.

Axel felt like his heart was going to explode when he saw his best friend walk through that door, a smile on his face that was magically and gloriously aimed in his direction.

But then he saw Xion walk through the door as well.

Axel felt his heart clench.

No, No. Calm down, Axel. Maybe she was here on her own, for her own not-related-to-your-date reasons.

But then Xion walked over to his table with Roxas in tow.

"Hey Axel!"

"Hi there, Xion." Axel tried to not sound as disappointed as he felt.

Roxas brought Xion along with him on their date? What did that even mean?

When they were all seated and ready to order, Axel stood up and said that he'd go to the counter and get their orders. However, when Roxas tried to hand Axel money to cover his ice cream cost just as Xion had done, Axel waved him off and refused to take his money.

"Don't worry about it; I was planning on paying anyway." He said a faint tint of red appearing on his cheeks as he grinned slightly at Roxas.

Roxas and Xion watched Axel walk away with confusion on their faces.

"Did I just witness Axel blushing?" Xion asked, staring at Roxas in melodramatic shock.

"I-I think so..." Roxas replied.

"OH MY FUCK, ROXAS. Is this a date?! Am I seriously imposing on a date between you and Axel?!"

"What?" Roxas said, laughing at the very notion of Axel ever asking him out, "This isn't a date."

"It is! That's it, I'm leaving."

And before Roxas even had a chance to reply to her statement, she was gone.

"Where is Xion going?" Axel said, having come back from the counter just in time to see Xion walk through the door.

"She's leaving. Going home, I guess."

"Oh. Er, why?"

"She said that she was imposing on a date. Between you and i."

Axel sat down heavily on the vinyl bench, his heart beat sounding in his ears.

"Oh."

"Is it? I mean, is this a date?"

Well, this was it. Axel took a deep breath, closed his eyes and just... spoke.

"Roxas... I know this is probably really weird, and if you want to leave I get that. Because I get that I'm putting you in an uncomfortable position. But... yeah. It is a date. At least I was hoping that it was and I thought that me asking you here like I did kinda meant that it was a date but I realise how retarded that is now because I didn't even say the word 'date'. I like you, Roxas. But if you don't want to date me then that's okay, as long as you don't let this get in the way of our friendship."

There was silence following his speech.

Axel finally opened his eyes to the sight of a slightly peeved off looking Roxas.

"Axel." He said, shaking his head. "Remember when we went to that party once and this girl threw her drink at me because I apparently hurt her feelings by not asking for her number after apparently flirting with her for like an hour?"

Axel snorted. "You thought she was just being friendly."

"Exactly, so my question to you is: When do I even pick up on subtleness?"

"Eh?"

Roxas sighed, before looking at Axel in total seriousness.

"Axel, ask me out on a date."

Axel looked at him in confusion but decided that going along with Roxas's craziness usually worked out for the best for him.

"Er... Roxas, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes, idiot."

But Roxas was smiling and, though he would never admit it to anyone, there was a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks as he saw Axel's face light up at those words.

Then Axel grinned.

"Do you think Xion might wanna come along on our next date too?"

"... Shut up."


	7. Darkness

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. i still don't own these beautiful characters. **

* * *

Sora sat down beside Riku.

And suddenly the silence felt like it was engulfing the both of them, choking Sora and weaving its icy fingers through his skin. Making him want to claw at his body in an attempt to rid himself of its uncomfortable grasp.

"I don't get it." he finally spat out, needing to say something before his own thoughts consumed him, "you were the most normal out of all of us."

Riku chuckled.

"So, am I not normal anymore?"

Sora didn't answer.

The silence continued.

"When I was younger, my mom would always tell me to smile more. We had arguments about the fact that I didn't smile enough, can you believe that? And I tried; I tried to smile for her sake. But I didn't know how to tell her that it felt like the darkness in me wanted out. That every drop of happiness in everything that I saw and witnessed was eventually consumed in this unexplained darkness. But I kept quiet because the illusion of my happiness made it easier for her to pretend that she was happy. So I watched. I watched when my dad hurt her and I continued to act like we were a happy family. I watched as she suffered because of her dependancy to a man that honestly couldn't care less about her. And I pretended to be happy. And she pretended that everything was okay. And we pretended together."

"Riku... "

"But I can't pretend anymore. The darkness that I worked so hard to ignore... it's back. And I don't know how to make it go away. It's consumed everything."

Sora clenched his hands so that his nails dug into his palm, the pain reminding him that he was still there.

"Riku, we can fight the darkness together. We can."

"No we can't, Sora. Don't you get it? I don't even just want to die anymore, now... now I just want to cease to exist. I want this great big... nothingness that I feel to consume me so that I disappear because I cant do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired of fighting."

* * *

**So university has finally released me from it's evil grasp. **

**i'm on holiday for 6 weeks. Woop Woop. **

**i solemnly swear to work on the requests that i've received. **


	8. The table

**Request from Catsdon'tcry for a XemSai sequel to chapter 4. Hope it doesn't disappoint. **

* * *

Xemnas loved his paperwork.

Others may have even called the love that he had for his paperwork a slight obsession, but there was nothing wrong with the sense of power that he felt from being surrounded by the hundreds of mission reports that he made the members of the Organization complete.

Paperwork was of great importance after all, as paperwork resulted in organization, and organization resulted in power.

And Xemnas liked power.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Superior? I have with me the Mission Reports you requested."

His second in command, Saix, stood in front of his desk with a pile of neatly arranged papers grasped in his left hand. The blue-haired man's features, as usual, gave away nothing as to what he was thinking but Xemnas had learned to read through the cold exterior.

"Thank you, Number VII." Xemnas said, extending a gloved hand to retrieve the paperwork from his fellow Organization member.

But, instead of leaving like he usually did after running an errand to his office, Saix stayed.

"Is something bothering you, Saix?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not to question your authority, Superior... but why are Numbers VI and IX helping Marluxia tend to his garden dressed in bright pink aprons?"

Xemnas's lips quirked in a slight smile as he looked out of window in the direction of Marluxia's garden.

"They are being punished for behaving inappropriately in the Library." He answered simply, frowning as he remembered walking in on the two earlier that day.

"Inappropriately?" Saix questioned.

"Yes. I walked in on them, er, 'making out' on the table in the library. That table will forever be defiled. " He answered, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

There was a silence as he waited for a reaction from Saix. Saix's usually cold demeanor was interrupted by what appeared to be confusion.

"Number VII? Is there a problem?"

"It's not really a problem, Superior. I'm just slightly confused."

"And why is that?"

"Well, Xemnas," Saix answered, looking his superior in the eyes, "you and I have done so much worse on that table."

* * *

**Wat is this pairing. **

**I'd never read a XemSai prior to getting this request. Thanks for broadening my pairing knowledge, Catsdon'tcry. **


	9. Break

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and its characters do not belong to me. **

* * *

Seifer was never known for his tact. Or for his ability to comfort others in moments of sadness. So, as he sat next to a weeping Hayner and listened to the gasping sobs that racked the boy's body... he was at a total and complete loss as to what to do.

He cleared his throat.

"So... I heard that Olette finally asked you out."

He winced when Hayner's tear stained face turned to stare at him angrily.

But Hayner still wouldn't speak to him.

"Look, Lamer. I don't see why you're blamin' me for the fact that you obviously don't like her. So what if you said no to her? Big woop. Your friendship can survive it."

"You don't get it."

Seifer tried to ignore the little feeling of elation that rose up in his chest when he heard Hayner's voice.

"Don't get what? That you're crying like a girl 'cause you realised that you aren't in love with the girl that you've been pining over since forever. Your life must be so fucking difficult."

"Fuck you, you fucking asshole. Don't you get you get it?! Don't you fucking see what's staring you in the face?"

Seifer looked at Hayner in surprise.

"Lamer... what?"

Hayner laughed. A bitter, rueful laugh that seemed to bubble out from inside of him. A laugh that didn't carry the sweet sounds of happiness that laughs are meant to carry but instead... instead his laugh carried sadness. Sadness and despair.

"I'm fucking in love with you. Do you know how stupid that is? You're the reason that I can't date this amazingly perfect girl who happens to like me back. Because every time I look at her and kiss her I'll imagine that it's you. I'd try to imagine what it would be like with you. But I can't do anything about it because I'm too scared to date you. I'm scared because as fucking retarded as it is... I love you. And my feelings for you scare me so much that I'm scared to do anything about them."

Hayner watched as Seifer processed everything that he had said, and he shook his head when Seifer began to speak.

"Hayner, I – "

"Don't, Seifer. Please... "

"I love you too."

Hayner clenched his eyes shut, feeling the tears that had gathered up in the corners of his eyes trail down his cheeks. Trying to keep his composure as he felt himself break.

"I know."

* * *

**So i just finished reading 'The Fault in our Stars'. i cried. oh my word, i cried. John Green is a fantastically talented man who makes me feel all these overwhelming emotions while at the same time making me feel empty.**

**Okay. i'll stop babbling now and get my emotional self to bed. **


	10. Stupid ideas part 2

**Request from Maple-Leaf01 for a sequel to Drabble three. **

**Disclaimer: As if. **

* * *

It was a Saturday night and Axel had just been kissed by Roxas in a dimly lit pub bathroom while My Chemical Romance played faintly in the background.

Axel stared at his best friend in shock.

"Roxas. Why did you just pull me into a dodgy bathroom and kiss me?"

"Er... because I really wanted to?" Roxas answered. At least having the decency to look slightly sheepish despite his intoxicated state.

"Riiii-ght."

They both stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence. Axel was quiet as was trying to figure out just what the hell was happening and Roxas... well, Roxas was just trying to keep himself upright.

"So... uh..." Roxas rubbed at the back of his head awkwardly his eyes trailing to Axel's lips on their own accord, "do you wanna carry on making out?"

Axel shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. No, wait..." He said, looking up at ceiling as a sigh of frustration left those lips that Roxas couldn't help but stare at. "You're drunk, this is a bad idea. Argh. When did I become the sober, rational one?"

There was another silence.

"So... no making out?"

Axel sighed once again, reaching into Roxas's pocket and pulling out his phone.

"Okay. Listen closely, you drunk ass. I'm gonna set an alarm on your phone for 10am tomorrow, and hopefully you wont have a raging hangover and contemplate my murder for waking you up before noon. Wooooah, i'm babbling."

"Okay, but why the alarm?" A confused Roxas asks.

"Okay, hear me out; my brilliant plan actually makes sense. I'm naming the alarm 'Holy Fuck, I Made Out With Axel'. So that tomorrow, when you see it, and hopefully remember tonight... and if you want to actually take this somewhere past a drunken make out session in the men's bathroom... let me know."

Then Axel, despite the hormones that were screaming at him to grab Roxas and kiss the fuck out of him, placed a chaste kiss on his friend's lips and left.

**XxX**

"_Hello?"_

"_Axel. It's Roxas."_

"_Oh, hi there." _

"_So my alarm just went off."_

"_... Yeah?" _

"_And I remembered what happened last night."_

"_Oh..." _

"_And I guess I wanted to say... that what I did last night was wrong."_

"_Oh. R-right, well uhm, bye then Rox – " _

"_I mean. I should at least take a guy out on a date before I shove my tongue down his throat, right?"_

"_... you asshole."_

"_Do you want to go on a date with this asshole today?"_

"_Well... fuck yeah."_

"_I'm kinda excited."_

"_Yeah, me too."_

* * *

**Send me requests! i need the motivation. **


	11. A Letter To Demyx

Demyx.

This is slightly childish, I'm aware.

I'm a nineteen year old boy who can't even muster up the courage to talk to my best friend face-to-face about something that I deem as pretty fucking important.

I'm stalling.

I'm stalling because I have absolutely no clue as to how to tell you what I need to tell you. And I say need because this has been driving me crazy. I can't sleep because I keep imagining how you're going to react when I finally tell you. I can't sit in the same room along with you because then I can feel the words threatening to bubble out in a frenzied and disorganized mess. And I can't think because every thought seems to lead back to how you could hate me when I finally tell you.

I sound like an angsty teenage girl, I apologize.

I have this complex about weaknesses. I've always believed that one's weaknesses shouldn't be displayed for everyone to see because it makes them think of one as flawed. And I always believed showing emotion was one of the greatest weaknesses of them all.

But then I met you.

And you wore your emotions on your face for the world to see and you were never ashamed to admit to a weakness.  
And I realised that that didn't make you flawed.  
Instead it made you perfect in every way.  
I can just imagine the look of confusion that you're wearing on your face as you read this dribble.

So let me get to the point.

I love you, Demyx.

And not the sort of platonic love that gets thrown around by everyone in friendly statements of 'I love you, man.'

No, I love you in the kind of way that makes me want to hold your hand when we're alone and we're sitting in secure silence  
And  
We're sitting so comfortably, with my shoulder pressing so close to yours,  
That  
I could just reach over and trace your lips of I wanted to.  
If I could.

I love you in the sort of way that makes every compliment you give me cause my face to turn a baffling shade of red and an army of butterflies to colonise my stomach.

I love you in the sort of way even being this romantic and sappy doesn't embarrass me (much).  
But the saddest part is that I love you so much that I could never give this letter to you.  
Because the thought of you not feeling the same way about me is crushing. And I would rather live in misplaced hope than have the truth displayed to me.

I'm a coward.  
A hopelessly in love with you coward.

Yours,

Zexion.

**XxX**

Dear Zexion.

You should know better than to leave letters, which you aren't planning on sending, just lying around.

I love you too.  
And I mean that in a non-platonic way.

Love,

Demyx.


End file.
